beybladefanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Beyblade Revolution Steel Episode 9 New bey on the move!
Blader DJ: Last time on Beyblade! Team Blazing FireSword appears to be on Australia to battle Team Australia. So that they can battle their next team! After that , Their Blader DJ decides who will battle between those two teams! It appears to be Makoto VS Ken! Ken Starts strong with his bey called Inferno Hercules BDF140 PF and by using his ability move called Blazing Strike First and Second! Then Makoto realises that he hasn't been changing modes since his World Championship! So he changes modes to Flasher Mode so its attack power increases by 65%. He unleashes his Ability move , Lightning Thunder Holy Sword Flash! And Defeats his opponent. Now its another battle , Varaxo vs Guile! Guile: I knew it! Ken isn't Strong enough to defeat his opponent so I must defeat this one! Ki-Yai , Let it Rip! Destroy the practise target! I must not lose! Max: Your'e to tense , loosen up a bit! You will be weaker if you continue doing this! Guile: I'll rest later! Can you remember that Ken defeated Amy and I a thousand times! Max: Concentrate on your own future not on the past! We are on a very important competition to be the no.1 in the Beyblade World! Guile: Fine then Im going out there to destroy him and I know it isnt easy! Blader DJ: Okay folks! Its time to battle! Varaxo: I wish I could have another bey... A stronger one. Makoto: Why Varaxo? Varaxo: Because I want more stamina power and I want to win the Championships for you guys! Lucinda: Ask Scarlotte , she is someone from the WBBA! Scarlotte: What? What question? Varaxo: My question is that can I change my bey? Scarlotte: Voila! There is already 6 in by beycase. Choose one! Everyone: Cool!! Varaxo: I choose This one! Scarlotte: Wave Saggitario UC175 ES. Its the strongest one I have. Blader DJ: The Breaks up! Now lets see who would win against our team's participant called Guile! It seems that the sub-member Varaxo wants to battle him! Guile & Varaxo: Grrrr Blader DJ: 3 , 2 , 1 , Guile & Varaxo: LET IT RIP!! Guile: Go now! PICES! Barrage attack! Varaxo: Ironclad mode! Attack now! Guile: So powerful... Not giving up! Jump now! Attack him on the bolt! Varaxo: What do you think you are doing! Move before he does! Guile: Ability Move: Inner Striking Driver! Circle around now! Varaxo: Ability Move: Ultra Blast! Let him do it Saggitario! Scarlotte: How does he know the ability moves?! Lucinda: Saggitario trusts him as a great blader so it allows him to use it. The blader's spirit. Long ago , Gingka Hagane and Zyro used their spirit to become the No.1 in the world! But Gingka Hagane and Ryuga and Kyoya was actually the top 3 Bladers in the world! Scarlotte: What an interesting thing to know! Guile: Ki-Yai , Reverse rotation mode! Everyone: What! Guile: Special move , Inferno Specialized Inner Drive! Varaxo: No , Saggitario! Run away! Guile: You can't because Offensive-Balanced types are faster than stamina types! Barrage attack now!! Hit that bey! Whaaa!!!! Special Move: Inferno Specialized Inner Drive! Varaxo: NO!! Please stop! It's Destroyed! Guile: Not finished kiddy! WHAA!!! Smash mode! Blader DJ: Oh my god! The winner is Guile! Guile: Pices! Add the finishing touch! Lucinda: Let it rip!! Lucinda: Dont you dare! Ever destroy!! My friend's new bey!! Blader DJ! IM BATTLING Guile NEXT! AND ILL BE THE ONE WHO WILL DESTROY YOU! If they decline , they're disqualified! Ok? Blader DJ: That command is legal and will be accepted! TO BE CONTINUED...